eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Characters
zh:天秤のLa_DEA。:人物 This page lists characters in La DEA. As a remake of Battle Goddess, many characters are redesigned. Furthermore, a couple of the original minor characters and enemies will be a more mainline character. So far, 3 new characters have been added in this game. Angel Metisana, Wind Spirit Mirumo Mensis and Phantom Thief Valefor. Eushully's website announced 38 characters out of which, 23 are females. Characters Celica Sylphil (セリカ・シルフィル Serika Shirufiru) - Traveling GodSlayer : Main character of this story, who is requested with the task of finding the missing princess of Rewinia who disappear in Rerun Area 18 years ago. Suri Leyssen (シュリ・レイツェン Shuri Reitsen) - Third Apostle of Celica : Suri or Shully, she is the first heroine in Eushully games. In this story, her job is to travel with Celica and keep him male. Levia Lograia (レヴィア・ローグライア Revia Rōguraia) - Captain of White Earth Dragon Knight Squad : Captain of Rewinia's 11th Army, The White Earth Dragon Knight Squad. Although being young, she is blessed with sword skill and holy magic, she is also popular with her subordinates and commoners. She once again encounter Celica during the investigation of the missing princess. Lefin Linzebelle (レフィン・リンズーベル Refin Rinzūberu) - Levia's Assistant : Assistant/Vice Captain of White Dragon Knights, and childhood friend of Levia. Roka Luscort (ロカ・ルースコート Roka Rūsukōto) - Warrior Priestess of Marsterria : She is from Beruria, a nation south of Mirufe, as an elite, she travel around the world to stop civil conflicts. She is experience with spear and holy magic and obtain her magic armor in the events of Kamidori. She is now commanded to investigate the GodSlayer. Caula Gleji (カウラ・グレイジー Kaura Gureijī) - Temporary Captain of Miruf Knights : A town guard who recently arrived for unknown purposes. (revealed later in the story) She is a strong warrior who prefers brute strength over finesse. Lue (ルー Rū) - Elf of "MoriToshi no Mori" : A young elf from Wood's Forest (MoriToshi no Mori), a Forest Elf settlement. She lives to protect her home with her bow. When the settlement is invaded, many Forest Elf are killed and her sister kidnapped. Mirumo Mensis (ミルモ・メネシス Mirumo Meneshisu) - Ancient Wind Spirit : Mirumo is a wind spirit, she is the same Mensis Species with Pazumo from ZERO. Liliem (リリエム Ririemu) - Cheerful Succubus : Succubus that follows her master Orivdo's order to take spirits of men in dungeon or night street. Li Qual (リ・クアルー Ri Kuarū) - Naga Queens : She is the Queens of Lemia, as she have direct bloodline of Ancient God. Metisana (メティサーナ Metisāna) - Eight Ranked Angel : An Archangel under Ilzave. Ilzave (イルザーブ Iruzābu) : A Seventh ranked angel (Principalities), since the ancient 3 Gods War, she have been serving Marsterria. Bardiel (バルディエル Barudieru) - Fourth Rank Thunder Angel : Fourth Ranked Angel, Dominion, and a Thunder Angel as he absorbs lightening as energy source, which caused him to be as much as a demon as an angel. Lizaila (リザイラ Rizaira) - Fairy Queen of Risuredone : Fairy Queen of Fairies in the north-eastern area of Miruf. Valefor (ヴァレフォル Vareforu) - World-renounce Phantom Thief : With her world renounce skill and she being child of Beastman tribe, she gain the title "Thief Lion". Murmur (ムールムール Mūrumūru) : One of the Soloman's 72 Pillar and the Stray Demon God who lead 30 Army. He described as Handsome Silver hair swordsman who ride on his Demon Beast Sankuvusu. Saria (サリア Saria)- Fourth apostle of celica : A slave in the service of Groc, a shopkeeper in the free market. She become the fourth apostle of celica by the end of game. However, she cant be recruited in this game. Linsha Kaniran (リンシャ・カーニラン Rinsha Kāniran) : She is the Owner of "Bison's Hoof" inn in Miruf. She inherited the Inn from her late parents whose kill by bandits. Yorma Aranco(ヨルマ・アランコ Yoruma Aranko) - Head of the Merchant Guild Rudon Segas(ルドーン・セイガス Rudon Seigasu) Lazuli King Irun (琉璃王イルン Ruriou Irun) Greater Demon Orivdo (上級悪魔オリヴド Joukyu Akuma Orivudo) Abeloos Casserly (アビルース・カッサレ Abirūsu Kassare) - Great Magician :He is the creator and leader of "Impure Being of Dark Night" or "Impure Dark Night" for short. He and Celica's "rivalry" started at BG0. Long story short, he wants the Goddess' body, therefore he make an alliance with Ilzave to get it. Wendice Prana (ウェンディス・プラーナ Uendisu purāna) - Powerful Female Magician :A magician hired by Abeloos. A cool-headed witch who control offense force in Rerun Area. She will mercilessly attack resisting forces with destructive power said to be great then Abeloos. Dorgius (ドルジス Dorujisu) - Berserker of Dark Forces :Swordsman of "Impure Dark Night" who fearlessly cut down enemy during attacks. He was hire by Abeloos which caused destruction of the Torurento Army. Now he control bandit group causing he to be first class criminal of Mirufe Army. Matisse (マチス Machisu) - Leader of Black Fox :Leader of Black Fox, a bandit group. Haregga (ハレッガ Haregga) - Head of Gray Horn Rat :Head of Gray Horn Rat, another bandit group. Lakche Prelan (ラクチェ・プレイラン Rakuche Pureiran) - Novice Dancer :She is a dancer in caravan group called "Reindeer's Cloth". She become a dancer trainee at young age, she hope one day she will become a full-fledged dancer. Niu (ニウ Niu) - Experienced Dancer :Lakche's senior dancer in "Reindeer's Cloth". Alicia Karpent (アリシア・カーペント Arishia Kāpento) - Unfortunate Town Girl :She is a timid girl who lives in Town of Mirufe. Under orders from the Merchant's Guild, she delivers supplies to the White Dragon Squad at entrance of Kodora abandon mine, but is kidnapped by Black Fox, a bandit organization. Ghrok Bhrem (グロック・ブレーム Gurokku Burēmu) - Free Market Merchant : A fat, smiling merchant who is Saria's master at the start of the game. Kuhn Cariester (クーン・カリエステル Kūn Kariesteru) - Fateful Nun :Priestess of Murefu town's Elyun Church. She follow Elyun' teaching "Whole hearty heal anybody whose injure", even kindly heal Ancient God's body Celica who is the enemy of Present Gods. Ranzov Kiernan (ランザブ・キルナン Ranzabu Kirunan) - Vice General of White Dragon Knight : He is from the aristocrat faction in Rewinia. Sagamore Karenburke (サガモア・カレンベルク Sagamoa Karenberuku) - Head of Hundred Man Cavalry : A mercenery hired by Ranzov, his fighting abilites far surpass that of the average soldier. Greveit Fohl Lorrain (グレバイト・フォル・ローレン Gurebaito Foru Rōren) - Rewinia Noble : Head of Lorrain House one of Rewinia's noble household. Kachua Klein (カチュア・クレイン Kachua Kurein) - Vice Captain of Noble Army : Female knight of Rewinia Noble Army and Vice Captain of Greveit. Latina Tin Rewinia (ラティーナ・ティン・レウィニア Ratīna Tin Reuinia) - Half-Spirit Lost Fourth Princess :Fourth Princess of Rewinia and fiancee of Lorrain who went missing 18 years ago and slowly being forgotten. But in recently, a half-spirit ghost taking peoples' spirit is spotted near area of Miruf. Rewinia sent Celica to investigate this case. Haishera (ハイシェラ Haishera) -'' Sealed Demon of Sword'' : She once battle Celica aiming for the Goddess body. After the battle, she have taken the form of a sword in order to help and guide Celica who now lost pieces of his memory. They created a telepathy link, no one can hear conversation between them. Now cause of Celica's lost of power, he is unable to wield demon sword, Haishera switch into a short sword to continue guarding her master. :